1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and, more particularly, to a dishwasher, in which a steam generator is integrally formed with an air brake assembly and which may allow the remaining water used in steam washing to effectively flow in to a tub by simplifying a passage formed in the air brake assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine that washes and dries dishes by spraying washing water with high pressure in a tube so that the sprayed water contacts the dishes to remove foreign objects such as food waste from the surface of the dishes. The removed food wastes are filtered off by a filter to reuse the washing water. Detergents are dissolved in the washing water so that the food wastes can be effectively removed from the dishes.
Meanwhile, a variety of schemes for improving the washing efficiency of the dishwasher have been proposed.
For example, the washing efficiency may be improved by heating the washing water and thus more effectively dissolving the detergent in the washing water. By spraying high temperature water, the hardened food wastes may be more effectively removed from the dishes.
A pre-washing cycle may be added to the inherent cycles of the dishwasher so that the food waste swells, thereby improving the reliability of the washing.
However, in spite of these schemes, there is a limit to increasing the washing efficiency of the dishwasher. Particularly, it is more difficult to effectively wash the dishes when the food waste adhered to the dishes is hardened.
Accordingly, a device for swelling the hardened food wastes, such as a steam generating device and other relevant components, may be included in the dishwasher to swell the food wastes.
The steam generating device may include a steam chamber and a heater. The steam generating device is typically installed in a lower mechanical chamber of the dishwasher. In the steam generating device, washing water is retained in the steam chamber, and the steam is generated by a heater immersed in the retained washing water. The steam generated by the steam generating device is sprayed toward dishes in the tub through a steam passage connected to the tub containing a washing chamber.
The steam generating device is designed to retain water remaining in the steam chamber. When the remaining water stays in the steam generating device for a long time, it may be decomposed.
Furthermore, because the steam passage between the steam generating device and the steam spraying portion is separately formed, the manufacturing process is complicated and the manufacturing cost increases. In addition, because the steam passage between the steam generating device and the steam spraying portion is long, energy efficiency decreases due to heat loss while the steam flows through the steam passage.